Golden Magic Eleanor
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40866 |no = 1509 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |animation_attack = 143 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 54 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |ai = 72 |description = A magical fighter who won fame in the Grand Gaia Arena in the land of Atharva long before the great war between gods and humanity. A renowned magician from Atharva, she was also a passionate fan of the Arena and fell in love with a martial artist who won acclaim there. Eventually, she joined the Zektasa in order to fight alongside him. Undoubtedly, the days she spent fighting glorious battles there were the best she'd had in her life. But that all ended one day, when a dark swordsman arrived... |summon = When I watch him fight, my heart starts to burn. Will you warm my heart in the same way? |fusion = Hehehe... You have high expectations of me? That's fine. As a gladiator of the Arena, I'll just have to live up to them! |evolution = | hp_base = 5023 |atk_base = 1897 |def_base = 1902 |rec_base = 1785 | hp_lord = 7163 |atk_lord = 2567 |def_lord = 2578 |rec_lord = 2411 | hp_anima = 8055 |rec_anima = 2173 |atk_breaker = 2805 |def_breaker = 2340 |def_guardian = 2816 |rec_oracle = 2649 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2329 | hp_oracle = 6270 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Sorcerous Defense |lsdescription = 80% boost to Def, 30% boost to max HP, probable foe BB gauge reduction & 10% reduction to Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage |lsnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy BB gauge by 30% & 10% elemental reduction |bb = Elekpel Grimoire |bbdescription = 12 combo Thunder attack on all foes, slight Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage reduction for 1 turn & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 10% elemental reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 290 |sbb = Ur-Yaman Rune |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns, slight Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage reduction for 1 turn & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 30% BC, HC drop rate & 10% elemental reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Zone of Echoes |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB for 3 turns & enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC, heal 75% of damage taken & 400% elemental damage |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Resonating Ideas |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 40867 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Pot |evomats6 = Thunder Pot |evomats7 = Thunder Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Arena Champions |addcatname = Eleanor1 }}